PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose and objectives of this training grant are to provide training in alcohol research for pre and postdoctoral trainees in psychology and related disciplines. This training program has been successfully producing skilled alcohol research scholars for the past 34 years. The training program provides quality research training in the combined areas of etiology, prevention, and treatment of alcohol use disorders. Alcohol research training is approached from both psychosocial and bio-behavioral perspectives. Psychology is in a unique position to provide this combined emphasis as the field encompasses a number of specialty areas that bear directly on the study of alcohol, and bridge to other key disciplines relevant to alcohol research. The training faculty includes representatives from each of these specialty areas from several departments across the university. Faculty include 28 individuals with appointments primarily within Psychiatry and Psychology, who provide apprenticeship training and research supervision for trainees. Funds are requested to support 5 postdoctoral and 3 pre-doctoral trainees each year. Trainees will participate in the required Addictive Behaviors Core curriculum, which involves a series of courses and seminars in the field of alcohol and addiction research, as well as a grantsmanship/career development seminar designed to promote the transition to independence. Pre-doctoral trainees are also required to complete a core curriculum consistent with departmental requirements for a Ph.D. Required courses include: (1) statistics and general methodology, (2) a major area of study in clinical, physiological, developmental, experimental, behavioral and molecular neuroscience, animal behavior, or health psychology, or closely related areas approved by the training faculty; (3) breadth requirements intended to assure broad exposure to other areas of psychology, and (4) out of area coursework relevant to the study of alcohol use disorders and addictive behaviors. Trainees in the course of the program will be expected to (a) acquire research methodologies relevant to the alcohol field with both human and animal subjects; and (b) apply such skills and knowledge in the design and execution of both basic and applied research related to the etiology, prevention, and treatment of alcohol misuse and alcohol use disorder.